The Doctor's Christmas
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated and has been traveling with Clara for a while now. He goes and get her and they meet with River, after a while talking they decide to go the Amy's and Rory's house. They stay for Christmas and the Doctor gets them all presents from different planets and the future. Clara should be in the character list.


_**Chapter I**_

 ** _Enjoy. Please Review I would love to know your opinions._ **

* * *

_**Stormcage Containment Facility- Christmas eve 11:25**_

The sound of the TARDIS echoed through the coridoors of Stormcage, River lept of her bed and ran to the cell door. The newly regenerated Doctor walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello darling," he said cheerfully.

"You've regenerated," She stated, running out of the cage and up to him, pulling him into a hug. "Come on. Let's go see Amy and Rory... oh I want you to meet my new... well I travel with her." The Doctor told her. They walked into the TARDIS and landed inside Clara's house.

"Hello Doctor where..." She began. She suddenly stopped when she saw River standing beside him. "Who's that?" She continued.

"Hello, I'm Professor River Song... I'm the Doctor's wife." She stated, stepping out of the TARDIS and infornt of Clara. "And you are?"

"Clara... Clara Oswald, I travel with him." She said.

"Ok. Can we go to Rory's and Amy's now, sweetie?" River asked the Doctor. He repiled instantly adding if Clara could come aswell. "Yes, I don't see why not," She responded.

 _ **Amy and Rory's house- christmas eve 11:32**_

They all headed into the TARDIS and arrive in the living room of the house. River stepped out the TARDIS first.

"MELODY!" Amy shouted,"Rory Melody's here... hello Doctor." The Doctor had stepped out aswell and now Clara had. Rory came running down the stairs with his sword.

"Hello Melody, brought my sword just in case." He stated,"Who's that?"

"Oh... that Clara she's my friend, She travels with the Doctor." River said.

"Hi, Clara Oswald,"she said, extending her hand.

"Amy Pond, and this is my husband Rory Williams," Amy said, shaking her hand.

"Why has he got a sword?"Clara asked weirdly.

"It real... it's a long story," She continued to explain after Clara have her a unusual, questioning look.

"Riv can I have a word?" He whispered.

"Sure sweetie," She replied,"What about?"

"Well... I was wondering if we could stay here over christmas?" He said.

"And Clara?" River asked.

"And Clara," the Doctor answered happily.

They both walked back into thw living room to see all three (Amy, Rory and Clara) of them playing a board game. They sat down beside them and watched. "Doctor... why do you look different?" Amy asked.

"I regenerated, it mean I change like when Mel's turned into River... remember? The whole 'let's kill Hitler coz I've got a gun and you've got a time machine'. Remember? " The Doctor stated loudly.

"Yes... we remember!" Amy, Rory and River courused together in complete sync and harmony.

"What was that about killing Hitler?" Clara asked.

"Before I regenerated to look like this I was different I was called Melody because I hadn't got River off a Gammergirl... so basically I would take things and I stole this car the Doctor was there I needed to get away I had a gun so. I said 'What the hell, let's kill Hitler!' We got into the TARDIS, I shot it we landed in WW2 Berlin. Enough said," River explained proudly, using her outdoor voice.

They all carried on the game and by the end it had taken around 4 hours (monopoly).

 ** _Chriatmas eve- 17:45_**

River and Clara had tawened numerous times over the past half an hour and the Doctor was ready to speak. "Right, you two off to bed."

River got up said goodnight and went upstairs to her bedroom. Clara had asked where she would sleep and the Doctor said she could have the spare room, as he rarely slept he decided he would just use the sofa. Once Clara had gone upstairs Amy asked the two men if they were hungry and they both replied a stern 'yes!' Once she had made some food she gave them each a plate and watched the TV with them.

 _ **Christmas eve- 21:17**_

By them both Amy and Rory had gone to sleep upstairs so he decided to go and get some present for everyone. First he went to Earth in the future and then to distant planets in different galaxy. Finally he went to River's favourite planet to get her a very special present, to the the Doctor he didn't like it but her knew River would and she kept on talking about it.

 ** _Christmas eve- 21:20_**

When he returned she wrapped the presents, signed the names in them and left them under the tree. A little while later the Doctor had become very board so decided to 'fix' the TARDIS, he started off by replacing some wires and then cutting parts away. Finally he place something on top of the console which made a big BANG! and then went back down the stairs and began fiddling with the wires again.

 _ **Early Christmas morning- 00:23**_

An hour of so had passed since he walked into the well beloved TARDIS and he was nowhere near complete, in fact out of 100% as being done and 0% not being done he was around 24% which is less a quarter of the way. He was going to have to work hard to complete this unnecessary mess he had created.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. ❤**_


End file.
